Hate or Love?
by silencyghost
Summary: Hmm..Both


A/N: I have an obsession of the H20: Just Add Water couple-Emma/Ash so just thought of this

Disclaimer: Don't own anything blah blah blah

She walked into the Juicenet cafe. Her pale golden hair down:curly. She walked up to the counter, not really looking forward to work for the first time. All the boys looked her up and down, eyes full of lust. She ignored them and looked at her new boss, her face full of disgust. What she had against him? No one knows. Sometimes even she didn't know. But one look at him and her blood boils. That's when she reminds herself that he's a cocky, arrogant, pretty boy who enjoys making her pissed.

He smiled at her trying to get on her good side. He doesn't know what she has against him but he's been trying to please her. "Here you are" He said handing her the uniform. She eyed it with disgust again. It wasn't too bad it's just the hat. "Can we please lose the hats" She whined. He chuckled and shook his head no. She let out a sigh of exasperation but walked to the changing room anyways. The uniform was a red and royal blue striped t-shirt, a pair of royal blue shorts and finally the most dreaded piece, the hat. Emma absolutely hated the hat. She thinks he just made her wear it to piss her off but it was actually the opposite. He thought she would think it was funny and think that he was humorous.

To bad the idea didn't have the desired affect. She walked out a few minutes later still disgusted. ''Yo! Waitress!'' A table full of teen guys yelled waving their hands. She walked over holding her pad and pen with a fake smile. Ash gave her a supportive thumbs up with a goofy smile while Emma just rolled her eyes. "So what would you like?'' Emma asked. ''We're looking at it'' They replied looking at her. Well, not exactly her but her legs and chest.

Emma took a step back, creep-ed out. ''Aw w..don't be scared. We just wanna have some fun" One of the boys said raising his eyebrows suggestively. She turned around trying to walk away. One of them grabbed her wrist while the other grabbed her by the hips, slowly inching down. ''Hey!'' A loud voice echoed. Emma turned around to see, who else? Ash. "Leave her alone" Ash said. Reluctantly they let her go. "We'll be back" they said in a hushed tone causing chills of fear going down her spine.

"You okay" Ash asked worry evident in his voice. And a hint of..jealousy? She nodded. "A thank you would be appreciated" He said earning a glare from Emma. 'He's always trying to piss me off! Even when he does 'help' me he's always still the cocky, arrogant, jerk!' Emma thought. ''I'll thank you once you go to the bottom of the ocean..and drown'' She replied smirking. That's when he snapped. ''You know what? All I've ever done is try to please you yet you never appreciate any of it! All you do is complain, complain, complain! What do you have against me?!'' He yelled with fury. Emma was silent. She's never seen him like this before. No one has. He's usually all happy and optimistic. Now he's all tense and yelling, venom dripping from every word.

And now that she thinks about it, she has been angry and annoyed towards him ever since the horse-back riding lesson with Elliot even though he did nothing wrong. She can't explain it but she just has this anger towards him. She's been describing him as cocky, arrogant, and someone who enjoys making her pissed but hearing him now makes her almost regret all of that. _Almost._ ''Oh, wait a minute. I forgot I was talking to a stupid blonde. B*tch.'' She started shaking with fury. She broke down. She started to feel tears in her eyes, that's when she ran away. Leaving him angry. But not at her, himself. He regrets saying those words.

He just snapped all of a sudden. ''Emma, wait!'' He yelled while running trying to catch up to her. He found her sitting against a tree. Crying. His heart broke at the sight. But it broke more when he knew he was the cause of all this. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her. To his surprise, she didn't flinch. Instead she started sobbing into his shirt, letting all the tears out.

He ignored the wetness now forming on his shirt and focused on the girl in front of him. She almost looked..broken. But he still thought she's beautiful. After a few minutes he felt the tears stop. He faced her and saw her eyes closed shut. He carefully picked her up bridal style and walked the short distance to his house. It wasn't hard considering the distance was short and she was very light.

He opened the white door and saw his mom looking at him with a confused expression. ''She's sleeping'' He whispered quietly to his mom trying not to wake up the girl in his arms. His mom lightly chuckled causing Ash to be confused. ''You really like her, don't you?'' His mother asked, already knowing the answer. Whether he admits it or not.

He looked surprised that she would ask such a question, but he knew he shouldn't be. It's his own mother, after all. And she had a history of being nosy in her kids private life.

He looked at the sleeping angel in front of him before looking at his mother and nodded. He would always try to avoid it but he knew that he really liked this girl, maybe even love her. He carried her to his room and gently laid her down on his bed. He kissed her forehead before quietly closing the bedroom door. He grabbed a few pillows and blankets and laid down on the couch. He's sleeping there tonight.

**AN: So should I just keep it as a one-shot or continue it? You decide. Tell me in a PM or review. Please, no flames. Even if it's bad. Constructive criticism allowed.**

**Please R&R! Thx.**


End file.
